User blog:KnowledgeProspector/READ THIS! May Updates to the Wiki
Hello, everybody. KP here with some really big announcements regarding our nice little wiki. General Wiki Appearance updates enforced UPDATE MAY 10: As you all may know, I've done most of the graphics work I've been envisioning for a while now... and I'd like to know your reactions. Do note that I did all of this by myself... it got pretty stressful at some points, and there's bound to be a few errors, but yeah... I tried my best to uphold my plans by myself (as I've selfishly hung on to them). I am most definitely open to updates improving upon this current design, but as of now, I'm too exhausted. So, to fill this time, I'd like to know your reaction. How do you like the new design? It looks great! Looks good. It looks fine. I don't like it. You can detail your reaction better in the comments below. Much appreciated, everyone! 08 Updates to the Wiki I don't know if you all have noticed, but the wiki's in dire need of updating the front page. We've planned on changing it since the start of the year (2014), but since we had some unforeseen obstacles, that task was drastically put on hold. Most notably, to request Communty Central help with the front page's design, we can't have uncategorized pages. As we've found out, we've had uncategorized pages since the dawn of time, and that itself has been buried by new uncat pages recently being made... I'm not blaming any of you, but it'll really help if you do your part in categorizing your own pages. As for our part in dealing with it, keep reading. Wiki appearance rehaul Thanks to John's and Bait's assistance, we've decided on a new color scheme and background that will be retiring the current, "stagnant" ones we've got right now. Along with this change, I'm also going to be rehauling the front page. Yep. I've decided to stop waiting around and just do it myself. The design will be simple, and I'll just let you all decide when I make the changes. A few removals/changes Speaking of the front page... I'd like to touch on a few changes I'd like to enforce: *'The Active Stories and Finished Stories pages will be locked.' There has been a complete lack of attention in these pages and they've become harder to maintain... so this lock will be made partly to encourage you all to stop using them. Instead of these pages, I'm going to be relying on categories, instead. I overlooked this default feature somehow, and I've realized how simpler it is than the other two pages. I am referring to the Story categories such as stories in progress, hiatus stories, etc. *'The New Stories section on the front page will be removed.' Again, since this is manual work, it's become time-consuming and difficult to keep up with it. Once again, I encourage you to use the proper categories instead. I'm going to emphasize these categories better in the front page, also. I think I've covered what I've wanted to say in regards to the wiki's design and front page. If you have any questions or concerns, write them in the comments below. Last but not least: Bots! Yep. You read right. I am hoping to introduce a Bot or two on this wiki to help with the manual work. Bots are automated users that perform repetitive edits in an efficient manner... like an actual robot. Bots are pretty complex. I was hoping to code one myself, but, seeing as my time is constricted as is, I'm hoping to request one coded for me. I'm hoping to implement a bot who will take care of the uncategorized pages, and also take care of the pages marked for deletion. Having a bot like this will save us a hell of a lot of time, and make our wiki much cleaner than before. Now, in order to create a bot, we need your input. CC's looking for a community discussion in this... but really, think about what I've said. A bot who categorizes pages and deletes marked pages will give us admins an easier time and help us focus on other things regarding the wiki. We need a maid around here and a bot seems like the viable answer. So, what do you think? Should Undead Fan Stories get a bot? Yes. No. Undecided. Other (explain in the comments below) Discussion about other things are encouraged; speak your mind in the comments below! This has been an announcement by KP. Thanks for taking your time reading this blog. These changes are much needed and we'd like a bit of input. Category:Blog posts